Operation: Date!
by Illienexis
Summary: In which the girls try to set up Tsuna and Hinata, but get rather complicated results instead. Kemonomimi, lolita costumes, humor, and fluff. Also some implied things, but nothing graphic.


Title: Operation: Date!

Pairings: hints at 27Hina, light 84Ten, 59Ino, 80Saku, 18Tema, light 69Kin, implied 33Tayu (Total crack, I know)

Rating: T

Summary: In which the girls try to set up Tsuna and Hinata, but get rather complicated results instead. Kemonomimi, humor, and fluff.

Ino: Where have you been?

Nexis: Oi, don't get mad at me!

Tayuya: Why the hell am I with HIM? *referring to Ryohei*

Nexis: I needed you in this fic. Kin too, cuz I love you guys.

Kin: ...Well, at least he's hot. *referring to Mukuro*

Tenten: And I'm guessing you're obsessed with me and Basil now?

Nexis: Well, you're both strong and awesome, but need more screentime. *nodnod*

Sakura: And me...?

Nexis: I just want you with Yama.

Temari: Can we start now? I'll even do the disclaimer for you. **Illienexis doesn't own Reborn or Naruto. She's hoping to get NUNS Generations next year, though.**

Nexis: ...I love you Tema. :D

Hinata: Ano, on with the fanfic...

oOoOo

Yamanaka Ino was a girl on a mission.

Yawning, she slowly lifted herself from the warm bundle of pillows and blankets she called her bed, and reached over for her phone. Lifting it up, she made sure to keep the item away from her ear, knowing what would greet her when she answered it.

_"Wake the fuck up!"_

"Good morning to you too, Tayuya-chan. What's up?"

_"I just went on a damn run, thanks to that asshat Ryohei. Why the fuck do I put up with this shit again?"_

"Cause you love him, that's why," the blond replied, pulling out some clothes for the day. Tossing the items onto her bed, she sighed at the messiness of her tail and ears.

_"Che. Fucking brilliant answer Ino. Are we still meeting up for your 'so-called' plan or are you gonna bitch out?"_

"First, stop swearing so much, because I think that's why Hibari tried to push you off the roof that one time. Second, yes, the plan is still on; and third, when have I ever 'bitched out' of something?"

_"Trying to get the smoker to date you."_ Ino could practically hear the arrogance in the redhead's voice. "Whatever, I'm going to get a shower now. Bye Tayu-chan~"

After Tayuya's reply of _'whatever, later bitch',_ she gathered her clothes and walked into the bathroom.

oOoOo

"W-where are we going?"

Hyuuga Hinata was currently confused at to why all of her friends (even Tayuya, who was the most stubborn of all people) wanted to go to 'hang out'.

Tenten smiled at her. "A cafe. It's big enough for all of us, but small enough so it's not too crowded. It'll be fun, really!" Hinata nodded nervously, her ears twitching on her head.

Ino looped their arms together, and happily skipped towards their destination. The rest of the girls followed, but Temari and Kin moved at a slower pace.

The brunette pulled out her phone and quickly dialed a number. "Hello? Yeah. We're on our way. Can you get the guys to show up for us? Really? Thanks. I love you." A pause. "Yeah. Bye." She hung up, a large smirk visible on her face.

Temari, catching the hint, sent a text to Sakura saying, "Step 2: Accomplished. Proceed to Step 3."

oOoOo

Haruno Sakura was inwardly squealing.

She (along with all of her friends) were going on a group date!

Although, she could bet not even two minutes after he shows up, Hibari would kidnap Temari and left. And Mukuro would most likely leave with Kin not too long after (or before).

After getting the text, she leaned over to lightly bump heads with Hinata. "So, you like Tsuna, right?"

The blush on the bluenette's face told it all. Tayuya grinned. "Heh, you like the second most girly guy here! Too bad Basil's practically female, or else-OW! THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

Tenten whistled innocently, but the tonfa grasped in her tail and the gleam in her eye showed anything but innocence.

Temari rolled her eyes. "You guys are so childish sometimes." Ino laughed at the statement. "C'mon, you know you love it."

The older blond smirked. "Who said I didn't?"

oOoOo

Sawada Tsunayoshi was utterly confused.

He had no idea why Reborn wanted him, Basil, and most of his guardians to go to a cafe that had just opened up. His fluffy tail was swishing back and forth in fear and nervousness as they got closer to the cafe in question.

"Juudaime! We're here!" Gokudera announced from beside him. Hibari was already inside, just wanting to get this over with as quickly as possible. Tsuna sighed, and followed his lead.

From Reborn's instruction, they were to sit in the same area (Hibari had gotten a separate table, and Mukuro had sat with them, but far away so he wouldn't be 'associating' with mafioso), and to await their waitresses.

"Ano, may I help you..." A timid voice asked. _'No way...'_ Tsuna thought. When caramel eyes met lavender, a deep blush came across both of their faces.

Hinata was wearing a gothic lolita outift. And yes, it included a short skirt, lace, frills, and a hat perched onto her head.

"W-well, um, I-" The brunette stuttered. It wasn't helping that he was already shy around her in normal clothes, but this? This was too much for his heart.

oOoOo

Basil was staring across the cafe.

In his defense, he had been raised by Iemistu, so he had to have some weird traits.

Which included staring at a girl clad in Qi lolita style who was known as Tenten.

A nudge to his side brought him back to reality. "U-um, what was thou saying?" Yamamoto grinned. "We're trying to see if that waitress likes Tsuna."

"Idiot! Of course she likes Juudaime. She's obviously a good judge in character." Gokudera lashed. Basil frowned.

"Who was she with the buns in her hair?"

Tsuna seemed to be out of his stupor, so he replied with, "Tenten. She's known as the Weapons Mistress, since she never misses her target and has over a thousand weapons." The long-haired male nodded, lost in thought.

oOoOo

Sabaku no Temari was moderately annoyed.

Her boyfriend, it seemed, had a thing for Victorian Lolita style.

_'Not that I'm complaining,'_ she thought, _'but why did he have to assault those guys who looked at me, and publicly claim me like that. Even though the last part was hot, it was a bit much.'_

She peeked at him from her spot of her his shoulder, and blushed when she heard him say, "Enjoy this for now. Because when we get back, I'm going to bite you to death."

And if the dark smirk had anything to say about it, Temari knew she was in for a long night.

Dammit.

oOoOo

Hayato Gokudera was slightly aroused.

After all, seeing the girl you were currently dating in a Punk Lolita outfit was kinda hot...

He idly wondered what the hell were the girls thinking, but decided to ignore it so fend off the baseball idiot's annoying questions.

"Gokudera~ I've got your order for you!" Ino called, skipping to their table. She placed a tray of Cannoli and Coffee in front of him, then giggled and turned to leave.

Oh god, even her _tail_ was wagging at him.

He really hated females. They were way too troublesome.

oOoOo

Tsuchi Kin was (extremely) tired.

Somehow, the plan had worked with surprising results, but overall, it was still a failure.

She opened her notepad and began to update the mission log.

_Accomplishments:_

_1. Temari is getting laid_

_2. Tsuna and Gokudera were somewhat aroused_

_3. Yamamoto and Sakura made out a minimum of 4 times that afternoon (a new record)_

_4. Ino might get laid_

_5. More blackmail_

_6. Tayuya didn't find the alcohol (thank god)_

_7. Basil might ask out Tenten (If they way he was staring had anything to do with it)_

_8. The genjustu worked well (1)_

_Failures:_

_1. Tsuna did NOT ask out Hinata, or vice versa_

_2. I did not get laid (Right now, anyways...)_

_3. Did not find any ducktape (2)_

_4. There's a mauled body in the cafe_

Closing the notebook, she sighed.

At least they had tomorrow.

oOoOo

1 - Did you really think they'd be able to get a cafe to themselves without some _'persuasion' _of some sort? I think not.

2 - Ducktape for Ryohei. 'Nuff said.

Also, for who's in what costume:

Hinata - Gothic Lolita

Sakura - Sweet Lolita

Ino - Punk Lolita

Tenten - Qi Lolita

Temari - Victorian Lolita

Kin - Wa Lolita

Tayuya - Guro Lolita


End file.
